The Future OF NatsumeNatsume's POV
by xNadinex
Summary: Hotaru asks Natsume to go to the future to get a few things for her...What will happen? NatsuMikan x HotaRuka
1. Hotaru's favor

The Future [ahem..the children here are already allowed to go out the academy on weekends┘"

"Natsume!" hotaru shouted as she began running towards me.

What does this Baka need now?? I thought.

"What?" I said, sounding annoyed.

"I need you to do something." Hotaru put her hands on her hips.

"As if I will do it┘" I mumbled.

"Oh, ok fine. But I'll also tell Mikan that you, say, Love her." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned around.

This guy's good in blackmailing, damn it.

"Ok what?!" I sighed. This guy's really annoying.

Hotaru looked at me.

"I need two things."

"Pfhh. What?" i smirked.

"From the future."

"Wow, so cool." I said sarcastically. "So what, now? I'm not going to travel to the future. I can't, Baka."

"Oh, yes you can." She said. I raised an eyebrow at Hotaru.

"Oh yeah? How?" I challenged.

Hotaru took out a small box with a lever on the side.

Hotaru: Invention #5541: The time machine┘

Natsume: wait a minute┘that box is a time machine?!

Hotaru: don't interrupt, Baka. -Ahem-It allows you to go to the future only, not the past.

Natsume: Why only the future??

Hotaru: I didn't have more time to invent, Baka! 

"So┘what do you need┘?" I asked.

"A blue orb from Ruka's bracelet in the future, and Natsume's, I mean your red orb in your left earring." She exclaimed.

I sighed.  
"Two things: I Don't know where the heck to start, and second, why don't you do it?!" I said. Is this Baka this dumb?!?!

Hotaru was obviously annoyed┘why??

"The hotaru in the future will help you┘I planned this until the end, and I can't do it because Ruka of the future and 'you in the future' won't believe I'm from the past. You're all idiots."

"Well how am I supposed to know?" I shouted.

"Anyway, here, I'll give you this ring. Press the button on it if you already have the things and you'll be back here." Hotaru stated. She started to ready the little machine but she suddenly stopped. "And oh, I forgot. You should ALWAYS remember these:  
╥Always refer to yourself as Choji, your son in the future, and say that you died your hair violet.  
╥Never show yourself to the real Choji, which looks exactly like you except that he has brown hair.

"Ok┘" I mumbled. "Wait a minute┘I HAVE A SON?! WHO'S THE MOTHER?!"

Hotaru bit her tongue. "Uh yeah, you do. And you also have a daughter, Tsubame, who has the Alice of water. I can't tell who is their mother, 'cause you might get overexcited."

Then she opened the box. Inside I saw a small gem and loads of gears and everything.

"Good luck┘not." She muttered.

"You'll pay for this, Baka. Sending me into the future and everything." I shouted.

"Whatever."

Flash. 


	2. Welcome to the future!

"You're 2 minutes late, you know."

"What?" I blinked. Then I looked around. I saw a woman about 30 years old, and she looked very much like Hotaru. "Who're you?" i muttered.

"Tss. You don't remember me? We just talked like a minute ago." The woman rolled eyes.  
No way!!

"Hotaru?!?!" I screamed. "W-w-w-w-hat the.."

"Didn't I explain this a little while ago..? Anyway let's get to work. I got other things to do." The woman started to walk away, and I followed her.

We went to a HUGE building.

"Tch. So why are we here?"

"You and Ruka work here┘ Ok, I'll leave you here. I think Ruka's sick, so you can only get the red orb first.

I'll meet you here in an hour or so. I got to go get something. Bye!" and Hotaru ran off.

I went inside the building, and went to the receptionist's desk.

"Um, Hi. I need to meet Mr. Hyuuga." I said to the girl manning the desk.

"Oh. Who are you? You certainly look like him┘" The girl looked at me curiously.

Well duh, I'm him..I thought. Come to think of it, this girl looked familiar.

"Um, I'm his son.." I peered at her. "Nonoko?!" I shouted.  
"Wow! How did you know??" she said, amazed. "Do you have the mind reading Alice?"

"Um, no. Wild guess." I should be more careful next time.  
"Oh. Very good. Then what Alice do you have??"

Damn! I forgot to ask Hotaru what Alice Choji has.  
"I got to go. Where's dad's office?" I said.

"Oh. The elevator to the left, floor # 11."

"ok┘thanks."

Natsume: Oi! I never say thanks!  
Me: Just cope up, will ya?

I went to the elevator and pressed '11'. Then a young man that looked like..like..

"You-Chan?!" I said, shocked.

Natsume: Who's shocked!  
Mikan: He never really accepts his feelings┘ Natsume: shut up, polka.

The man looked at me. He raised an eyebrow.

"You look like Mr. Hyuuga. How do you know me? Are you related to him?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm his son, Choji. He just sometimes mentions you to me."

If I keep mentioning people's names on and on I'll surely get busted..

After a few seconds the elevator reached floor #7 and You-Chan got off.

"Well, nice meeting you. Bye." And he walked away.

When I reached floor # 11, I saw many people walking around. I asked someone that looked like I didn't know him.

I tapped the shoulder of a guy that looked like a janitor or something.

"Where's Mr. Hyuuga's office?" I said kind of demanding.

"Over there, sir." He pointed to a door on the hall to the left. 


	3. meet Shinji and Kirai

I walked toward the door and opened it. Inside was a man on a chair turned around. I figured it was 'I in the future'. I closed the door.

"Choji is that you? Wait a second I'm on the phone." The man, I mean I, said. It feels weird to hear your own voice┘

Damn he didn't notice me┘that I am not his freaking son.

He finished talking with the person but before that, I heard, "Mikan, Choji is here with me┘ok┘bye." He put down the phone. "Choji your mother says that you got into the principal's office again. Why?"

Wait am minute┘ He was talking to MIKAN?! No┘way┘

He continued, "Last week your teacher told me that you punched Shinji-Nogi again. He's your best friend. What now???" he sounded exasperated.

My son is like me┘heh. He gets into the principal's office often too.

"Oi, I'm not Choji."

The man turned around. We looked exactly like each other.

"┘" he stared at me.

"┘" i stared at him.

"┘" he still stared at me.

"┘" I still stared at him.

"Ok I guess you're here for the red orb, right?" he finally said.

"Yeah."

He touched his earring on his left ear and took out the orb. He handed it to me. I put it in my pocket.

"Who's your wife?" I asked suddenly. Damn can't I keep this mouth shut?!

He laughed. I LAUGH in the future?!

Me: Please don't kill me or anything I know the real natsume never laughs┘well, Mikan lightened his heart.  
Natsume: WHAT!  
Mikan: eh?? Twitch twitch

"Its┘" He smirked. "M-m-m-m┘"

"NO WAY IT'S HER?!" I shouted.

"I know you love her. We both do. But you have yours in the past and I have mine in the future." He turned around.

"I think I'm going to faint┘ I thought she likes Ruka?!"

"Yeah we both thought┘" he looked at me. "But actually she loves me-I mean you┘us."

"Then┘who paired up with Ruka?"

"Who else than the lovely smirk Hotaru who bought you here in the first place."

"Wahaha┘" I said in a monotone voice.

"Well, thanks. I got to go." I waved.

He waved back and turned around.

"Oh. Where does Ruka live??"

"Hotaru will tell you. I can see her now down there." He looked down on the glass wall.

"How can you? This floor is so up high┘"

"I just can see her. And also based from experience. I went through what you're going through now."

"Oh. See you." 


	4. Ruka!

I walked down the hall and went back to the elevator.

After I reached the outside of the building, I met up with Hotaru.

"It's about time." She frowned.

"Hey, It's only been like 20 minutes!"

"Yeah, well. I'm hotaru." She looked at her watch.

"So where does Ruka live?"

"In our house."

"I mean, what address?!"

"Oh yeah right." She walked away. "Are you coming?"

"Oh yeah┘" I followed her. She went inside a car that was black and really┘modern?

I went in too.

She drove and while she was driving, she asked questions like, "how is everybody" or "has Hotaru, me, completed that invention blah blah┘"

Then we reached a house that was┘ uh┘whatever. It was pure glass. But┘I don't know how to do describe it. It was┘modern?

"Here we are."

Hotaru got out of the car and went to the gate of the house while I followed her.

"Your house is kind of nice."

She smirked. "Not like yours."

What did that mean??

We went inside.

"Where's Ruka?"

"Upstairs, resting." She walked towards┘the kitchen? I don't know but it had all sorts of appliances in it. But with Hotaru, I've kind of predicted that her house will be full of her inventions. She continued, "Go ahead. The stairs are visible."

Well duh. I went up the stairs, and stopped.

"WHERE'S YOUR ROOM?!"

"Mom, are you home?" a boy's voice shouted from behind the door I was facing.

Then the door opened and a boy that looked like Ruka with brown hair.

"Oh. Hi, Choji. I didn't know you were coming."

"Uh┘yeah," the name┘

-Flash back-

He continued, "Last week your teacher told me that you punched Shinji-Nogi again. He's your best friend. What now???" he sounded exasperated.

My son is like me┘heh. He gets into the principal's office often too.

"Oi, I'm not Choji."

-End-

"Shinji, where's your dad?"

Shinji looked at me.

"You never called my dad 'your dad'┘you always called him Ruka┘are you sick?"

"No. Where is he?"

"In his room, resting┘did you dye your hair violet?"

"Uh┘where's Ruka's room, damn it?!"

"CALM DOWN. You've been here hundreds of times and you still down know┘it's the room next to mine. I'll come with you."

"No! I mean, um, just let me talk to him┘"

"Ok┘weird."

He went inside his room again and I went to the room on his left.

Weird, it has a sign marked┘"shinji and Choji, buzz off!!!"

I went inside and I saw two girls┘one looked like┘Mikan?! With violet hair and crimson┘orbs┘and a girl that was a carbon copy of Hotaru with Black hair, too. Both were teenagers and they looked at me.

"Oi, Baka! Do you know how to read?!" Hotaru's copy shouted.

"CHOJI DID YOU DYE YOUR HAIR VIOLET?! MOM IS GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Mikan's copy screeched.

"no I didn't┘" I muttered.

Then a wave of water went and washed through me.

"That teaches you not to mess with us!!!" Mikan's copy shouted.

Damn you┘ I set her hair on fire. Then I laughed.

"Ah!!! $#!+┘ How did you do that, Squirt?! That's dad's Alice┘Did some of it rub off on you?!"

oops┘

"I don't know┘maybe Karma?" I walked away and closed the door.

Damn I'm all wet┘ I used my fire Alice to let the water evaporate.

I knocked on Shinji's door.

"Damn you it was the wrong room!!!" I shouted.

"What?! The room on the RIGHT not on the left┘besides I know you have been here for years you know which room is which. "Ok┘Who are those girls, anyway?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're playing a prank again, aren't you?"

"nope" i replied.

"One is your sister, Tsubame, and the other is my sister, Kirai."

"what's her Alice?"

"Your pranks┘"

"I'm not playing a darn prank! I bumped my head and something┘just tell me!"

"She has the puppeteer's Alice, the one where she does something and you do it too."

"Ok I'm just going to Ruka's room┘" I went to the room on right and went inside. A man was lying on the bed.

Ruka looked at me. 


	5. I got the blue orb!

"Natsume! It's about time. Hotaru warned me earlier that you were coming."

"Yeah┘how are you?"

"I'm fine. Just a mere fever."

"yeah well where's the freaking blue orb?"

"On that drawer."

He pointed to a little cabinet with only one drawer. On top of the cabinet was a picture of him and me, except that only he was smiling.

"I really am emotionless┘" I muttered.

"Yeah, well you'll change anyway."

"right┘"

I opened the drawer and took out the bracelet. Then I pulled the orb out of it.

"thanks┘" I said.

"Well, I got to go. Bye." I waved and walked out the door.

"bye┘"

I went down the stairs.

"Hotaru I got the orbs┘I'll be going now."

"wait!!!"

She walked towards me.

"Wouldn't you want to see┘wink"

"No." I said.

"Humph. I'm going there anyway."

"Fine. But only for a few minutes." We walked towards the door.

"Oh, I forgot. Nobody must see you in that violet hair of yours. Put on this wig┘"  
She handed me a brown wig.

"Baka." I muttered.

We walked towards a restaurant 2 blocks away.

"How do you know she's there?" i asked.

"Simple. She owns that place." she exclaimed.

"oh┘"

When we reached the place, a woman who looked like Mikan was writing something on the table.

"She's that, isn't she?"

"yep."

She looked at us. 


	6. author's note 1to5

Chapter 1:  
-I'm a huge fan of GAKUEN ALICE!!!EEEKK!!!! ahehe hello It's my first time to write in fan fiction if you have any comments and suggestions please tell me and please rate thanks very much!!! Sorry for typos or wrong grammar...thanks!!!please let us be friends. :)

Chapter 2:  
-please tell me if this is a bit short had to study for tests and everything...thanks! please rate...feel free please to comment and suggest i'm open for anything. thanks very mucho'! Sorry for typos or wrong grammar...thanks!!!please let us be friends. :)

Chapter 3:  
-Sorry if the names are so BOO, well i'm not japanese so i don't know anything actually hahaha. Kirai and Shinji are pretty boo names eh? sorry! please comment and rate, thanks! Ciao'! Sorry for typos or wrong grammar...thanks!!!please let us be friends. :)

Chapter 4:  
-I apologize if this is a bit short, but i had to do something else and also there was a rocking party at my best friend's house that as really late...thanks! please comment, rate, and everything... Sorry for typos or wrong grammar...thanks!!!please let us be friends. :)

Chapter 5:  
-im sooo tired!sory for whatever bothers you. comment and suggest i'm open for anything. thanks very mucho'! Sorry for typos or wrong grammar...thanks!!! please let us be friends. :) 


	7. i met my wife, chap:bit short

"hotaru! Choji! Why are you here?"

"We were expecting a warmer welcome."

"Oh, sorry."

She looked at me sharply.

"Choji, why did you put a box of tumtax on your teacher, Tsubasa's chair?! Now you're in the principal's office again."

"Uhm┘"

"Silly boy. Anyway I just stopped by. See ya!" we walked toward the doors.

"Wait! why so fast?"

"Choji still needs to work with Shinji for a project."

"Ok, See you later at home, Choji!"

I waved.

"Tch. Baka, as always."

As we went outside we bumped into a girl carrying a basket of bread.

"Oh, Hotaru! hello┘ Mikan sent me to buy more bread┘smile I'll be going now┘bye!" then she went inside the restaurant.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"You didn't notice? It's Anna!"

"The girl who makes weird cakes?"

"Yeah. She's head-chef in Mikan's restaurant."

"what?!"

"Well, She makes delicious food┘but weird. One time she gave me a dancing chocolate cake┘so hard to eat┘"

"Well, I'll be going┘" I touched the ring on my finger when it suddenly slipped.

"Darn┘" I muttered. I was about to pick it up when a speeding car ran over it.

"ahh!!!"

The car stopped and out stepped a guy who is┘

"Kokoro, damn you!!!" Hotaru shouted. 


	8. kokoro busts my ring

note: sorry if the past 2 chapters were a bit short...been busy lately...thanks!!!

"oh, sorry┘Natsume. Can you just ask Hotaru to make a new ring for you so you can go back to the past again??"

"How did you know I'm Natsume??"

"Ahem┘"

"Oh, right." I put my hands on my head.

"its easy, right┘hotaru? With technology nowadays┘"

"No it isn't! It takes one week to build a new ring! When I was a kid it took 2 weeks┘Unless Natsume will be the new Choji┘"

Come to think of it, where's this Choji all along??

"Uh-oh┘"

"Man, Damn it! It isn't Kokoro's fault┘"

"oh, thanks! Bye!" he hurriedly tried to get back to his car when hotaru pulled him by the collar.

"not so fast┘ You owe me money!!!"

"200 rabbits?!"

"What, you're rich anyway. Besides, it's expensive to build a ring! Sort of┘But it's a time traveling ring!!!"

"Fine!" He got out some money and handed them to Hotaru. Then he went to his car and sped off.

"Damn┘"

"Looks like you're going to spend 6 nights with us, kid."

No way.

When we went to hotaru's house, she told Ruka what had happened. "You'll stay in Shinji's room. We'll have to tell him."

"ok."

Later on.

"So, Mr. Hyuuga."

"Natsume. We're the same age."

"Ok."

"Oi, Don't tell anybody about this."

"So that's why you were not familiar of the house." He laughed.

"yah." I looked at him. "what's your Alice?"

"metamorphosis."

"really? Show me."

"ok."

He went down on all fours and suddenly whiskers appeared. Then his hair started to grow around his head. His teeth became sharp, and his body became all furry.

I realized, he turned into a lion.

He growled at me.

"Ok, you've proven enough."

Then he turned human again.

"see? I even sometimes use this when I'm fighting with Choji┘"

"oh. What's HIS Alice?'

"Super speed┘that's why he can always avoid my attacks."

"oh." 


	9. the power of the orbs

-sorry if the 7th chapter is kind of short i was tired yesterday and i just wanted to sleep...-

DISCLAIMER: sorry if it's just now but I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE. BUT I WISH I DID.

"So what am i like in real life??" I asked Shinji.

"Eh? what do you mean??" He said.

"Well, am i still emotionless, or have i lightened up a bit??"

"according to everyone, they say, (even mom) that you certainly have changed since you met Mikan and Persona died. hmm. who the heck is Persona, anyway??" He scratched his head.

"Persona died?!" I shouted. "How?!"

He shrugged. "I think mom said YOU killed him. I think it was because he was about to kill Mikan? i really don't know. Just ask Mom."

I ran down to Hotaru and Ruka's room. I banged open the door.

"Oi! how the heck did Persona die?! What the--?!" I shouted at them.

Unfortunately, Ruka was asleep. And Hotaru was in her nightgown, about to sleep too.

"You're going to pay for this, BAKA!!!" She ran and fired me with her Baka bazooka. WHEN DID SHE INVENT THAT?! THE HECK.

"Ow! Ouch!" i tried to dodge, but no use.

After a few minutes...

"baka. why did you bust into our room you runt!!" Hotaru shouted at me, while holding me upside down.

"Let me go you-- I'll burn your freaking hands!!! HOW DID PERSONA DIE?!"

"I can't tell you!!!" Hotaru said in a sing song voice. "you might change everything and something might change in this future too."

"Tch! Just let me go you Baka!!!" I shouted and heated her fingers a bit.

"Ow." she threw me to the floor. (she's really emotionless)

"Why do you need those stupid orbs anyway???" I asked.

She sighed. "you'll find out when you go home. It's pretty urgent and very important and i need to send you back ASAP so quit disturbing me BAKA!" and she closed the door to her room.

iCome to think of it, WHY does hotaru really need those orbs?? do they possess powers in them? what? no way. I'm such an idiot if i think that./i

I put my hands on my head. bow./b i have a lump on my head. wahahaha.

I got the red and blue orb out of my pocket and started to juggle them. (just for fun) but Hotaru will kill me if i break these. I stared at them and they sort of glowed a bit.

"whatever." i muttered and i put the orbs back on my pocket. I put my hands on my head again completely forgetting about the bruise.

wait.

It didn't hurt. 

why?

I felt the lump on my head.

gone?

how?

could it be?

I tried to test myself again. I ran upstairs to Shinji's room.

"shinji! turn into a lion and scratch me." I ordered.

"huh? why? won't you be hurt?" he asked.

"Just do it!"

And he turned into a lion and scratched me. the wound started to bleed.

Ah $#!+. it hurts so much. I took out the orbs on my pocket and held them close together.

Moments later, they glowed.

and my wound disappeared.

whoa. is someone in danger and that's why hotaru needs it?? 


	10. Mikan will die

"Wow! how did you do that?!" shinji's eyes widened.

"I don't know. something to do with these baka stones." I put the stones on my pockets again. Then i went to Ruka's room.

"oi baka what is the real reason for these damn stones?? i know their power so don't hesitate just tell me damn it!!" I said quickly.

"Hey calm down." ruka sat up.

"so? the readers of this story are dying to know what's with the stones." I exclaimed. am i right?

"ah, ok. sorry! Um, natsume, Mikan is sick back on your past and if you can't heal her. . ."

He paused for a moment.

"She will die." he continued.

"WHAT?!" i shouted. "I SHOULD GO BACK THERE NOW!!!"

Wait a minute. "Can't Imai's brother heal her?" i asked.

"No. his power is not that strong enough. That's why Hotaru needs those stones fast."

I panicked. "I CAN'T LET HER DIE!! IF SHE DIES, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!!"

Ruka's eyes widened. i guess it's his first time to see me like this.

"calm down, Natsume. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"How did she get sick?!" I asked.

"Well, someone attacked her. Kind of. He used his alice on her." ruka said.

I think he's trying to hide the person from me.

"Who is he?" asked kind of demanding.

"What if i say he's You-Chan?"

"Stop kidding, Ruka."

"Kokoro."

"Ruka, Stop playing games with me!!" I shouted.

"fine. it's. . ."

"Persona."

bAuthor: I'm very sorry if it's short!! I'm sick right now and mom needs me to rest. KIDDING! but i can't think of anything else. If you don't like the purpose of the stones, sorry! BUHAY NAMAN O./b 


	11. Ruka tells the truth

I turned pale.

"P-P-Persona??" I stuttered.

"yep" Ruka lay back down on his bed.

"but why?" i muttered.

"you're asking yourself why, and you killed him!" Ruka laughed.

"I didn't kill him." I said.

"You will, anyway." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"He told you that you were just spending too much time with Mikan and that the old Natsume (the hot tempered, stubborn one) turned into a new Natsume. (a bit more friendly, smiles already.)" Ruka scratched his head. i "What the hell am i talking about?" /i

b BAKABAKABOOM /b

"Ow!!!" Ruka shouted.

"Why did you tell him, you BAKA?! HE MIGHT CHANGE EVRYTHING!!!" Hotaru screamed.

"Relax, Imai. He won't change anything espacially that he will never allow Persona to kill Mikan. Right, Natsume?" Ruka sent me a just-agreee-with-me look.

"y-yeah." i said, not actually very sure. What's happening to the world?

Hotaru frowned and looked at me.

"You're both big hard heads. BAKAS" And she went away.

"I'M FINISHING YOUR RING YOU BAKA SO STOP DISTURBING ME!" she shouted.

"She's the one who went here." I muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Hotaru shouted.

"eh?"

"Anyway, Hotaru, about when will that ring be finished?" ruka asked.

"ONE YEAR IF YOU KEEP DISTURBING ME!!!"

"SERIOUSLY, HOTARU!" a vein popped in Ruka's head. it's the first time I saw a person shout at the infamous Ice princess.

"about tomorrow after tomorrow if i work realy hard. but I need sleep, too so about 4 days"  
hotaru stated.

"Oh." Ruka started to sleep.

"MIKAN'S LIFE IS IN STAKE YOU BAKA SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND."

All hotaru could say was, "unfortunately."

b BUT WE ALL KNOW HOTARU/b

b"dumb ass." Hotaru told me (author)

Author:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!/b

"I'll be going now." I said.

"Where?" Ruka turned around.

"to shinji's room, duh. I can't go outside in this future. I don't know anything about it."

"Why don't you let Shinji go with you? It'll be fun!" Ruka suggested.

"uh, ok." I went out the room.

"Shinji, would you like to go outside with me? your baka father told me so." I asked.

"oh, ok! I need to look for Choji anyway."

i where IS that choji/i

"What's Choji's personality?" I asked shinji. we were walking down the road towards the restaurant.

"and why are we going there?" I asked, pointing to the restaurant.

Shinji laughed. "please stay here, Mr. Hyu-- Natsume. I'll just check if Choji's inside." and he went in.

I sat on a bench nearby.

Then a speeding red car went down the road and abrubptly stopped.

Out stepped a girl with seaweed hair.

"choji?"

"PERMY?!"

hr

b Author: Ok, tell me if it's short, or if you don't like it. SO NOW YOU KNOW WHY PERSONA DIED!! MWAHAHA. Sorry if my story stinks i just hate my own story. Ciao'!

pinoy ako. pinoy tayo. /b 


	12. Like father like son

bAuthor's Note: I really suck in making long stories, so that's why almost all of my chapters are so short. Sorry !!! please review! thanks. please let us be friends.  
center thanks for all the readers who reviwed and supported me all the way/center /b

hr

center !FlashBack/center

i Then a girl with seaweed hair stepped out of the car.

"PERMY?" /i

The girl looked at me and said, "Choji? did you dye your hair violet?"

"why do you care?" I said.

"Choji, you look so much like your dad. . . CHOJI YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!!" Permy ran towards me and tried to hug me but i just blocked her.

"Don't come near me you disgusting Baka." I turned around.

Permy put hurt puppy dog eyes.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! WHY ME!?!?!?!?!" then she ran away and went to her car.

"And tell your disgusting mother that she stole your dad from me!! WAAAAAAAAH!!!" Permy screamed and sped off.

"whatever." i muttered.

Shinji went outside with a boy with brown hair that looked exactly like me.

i it's strange to see yourself except in a mirror. we were like twins. /i

"dad did you drink a chemical or something." Choji said. Shinji didn't tell him?

"no Choji. He's from the past." Shinji stated.

"oh." choji muttered.

we stared at each other.

Shinji sweatdrops

more staring.

Shinji has moe sweatdrops.

"ok so why do you need me." Choji said emotionless to Shinji.

"Can you buy me a band aid? i kind of scraped my knee earlier. And i'm tired. thanks Choji!" He handed him some money and Choji ran (fast) off.

After a few minutes (1min. and 30 seconds to be exact) he appeared.

"here" he handed the band aid to Shinji.

"thanks" Shinji saud.

"do you have the teleportation alice or what. that wasn't speed anymore." i said.

He glared at me.

"if i have the teleportation alice i would be here in 10 seconds only." He stated.

"guys, please..." Shinji said nervously.

After all, it's pretty weird.

Have you ever experienced talking to your look alike?

I have. duh.

"Stop staring." Choji said emotionlessly. (is there such a word?? wahahaha. sorry!)

""you're the one who's staring." I said.

"You started it, so stop it." He put his hands on his pockets.

I did the same. "I did not."

"why are you staring now?" He asked.

"Do you want me to talk to you while looking at Shinji?" I glared at him.

"what does that have to do with this, you baka?" He glared back.

"I'm staring at you because i'm talking to you, double Baka." I said.

"Tch. Whatever. I have a stupid guy as a father." he put his handson his head.

"How dare you. . ." I saw sweatdrops forming on Shinji's head.

"Can we just go now and go back to bed?"

"Whatever." Choji and I said in chorus and both death-glared at each other and walked away.

Auhtor: Did ya like the fic? Please tell me if it sucks, i want to know! wahahaha. thanks who supported me all the way to the edge (Whoa. Drama mo men ah.) hehehe. It's not the end of the world but with my story i looks like so! wahahaha i'm so dumb. I AM SUCH A BAKA. WOOT I AM CRAZY wahahaha. Please review!!! please let us be friends :) thanks!!!!!!!!! Ciao'!

P.S. Thanks for the people who supported me all the way! THANKS THANKS THANKS! im really craxzy is there a mental hospital nearby? SORRY IF ITS SHORT!!!sorry sorry sorry. 


	13. DUEL! time to go back

As we went inside Hotaru's house, shinji was looking at Choji and me back and forth.

It's really weird.

Maybe YOU haven't experienced it yet.

we were now in shinji's room, and Choji and Shinji were playing video games.

"so Choji, did you hear about the guy, Kokona (guess who is his parents!!), who fought with his own dad?" shinji striked up a conversation.

"Yeah. . .I know that. Unfortunately i think his dad has the mind reading alice so he knew what was Kokona going to do. he avoided all his attacks." choji replied.

Shinji laughed. "yeah. . .What was kokona's alice by the way?"

Choji paused for a moment and said, "i think it was. . . the weapons alice? i don't really care. . ."

Then he glared at e for a moment and said, "I would like to duel with my father."

I raised an eyebrow while Shinji sweatdrops AGAIN.

"You really are hard-headed are you?" i asked.

He smiled and said, "just got it from SOMEONE."

I smirked and said, "fine. don't come crying to me when i burn your hair."

He shrugged and put his hands on his pockets. "I'll go crying to mom."

we both went outside.

"uhm, wait a minute guys. . . What do you mean by DUEL?!" Shinji waved his arms around like an idiot.

"You're old enough to know what duel means." Choji snapped.

"wait why are you going to fight?! someone might get hurt?!"

"well . . .just for fun I guess." we both said in chorus.

"uhm. . .I really don't want to be involved in this. . . " shinji said as he backed off.

"You won't, Baka." Choji said.

"Shall we start?" I yawned.

"sure." and then in a split second he disappeared.

Super speed, huh?

As i saw an object whizzed by, i set in on fire.

oops, it was a fly.

sorry!

I looked around.

Where's that damn boy?

In a flash, as if for an answer, He appeared licking an ice cream cone.

"Where did you get that?!" i asked.

"i bought it, for crying out loud." He snapped.

"What?!" I shouted.

"We still can fight you know whil i'm eating." Choji said as he disappeared again.

That's the last straw.

As i saw him whiz by, I set his hair on fire.

He suddenly appeared, his hair on fire.

"$#!+!!" He screamed.

He glared at me, his hair still raging.

"You $$h0l---"

Baka! Baka! Baka!BOOM.

"Ow!" we both muttered. i stopped the falmes on Choji's head.

We both turned to see the INfamous ice princess with her INfamous Baka gun slumped over her shoulder.

"DARN YOU TWO!!! YOU COULD CHANGE EVERYTHING!! AND YOU, YOU KURO-NEKO IVE FINISHED YOUR DAMN RING!"

"wha--? I thought you said it's about 2-4 days?!" I shouted.

"I was just kidding. . . Just so you will stop disturbing me!!" Hotaru hd a vein popping on her head.

"Oh. . .ok." I followed Imai-san as she went inside their house.

As i put on back the ring, Choji said, "well it was nice experiencing being at the same age with my dad." and he smiled.

"and a nutcase of my son." I added.

"Mr. Hyuuga, do you have the orbs with you?" Shinji asked.

I felt my pockets. "Yeah they're in here."

"Well, It's been nice. . . You visiting here." Hotaru commented.

"Natsume. . . Please remind me while we are rowing up to drink my vitamins because that is the reason i'm sick now: i didn't have any vitamins." Ruka laughed.

"Oh, ok. bye all." I waved.

I pressed the ring on the button.

Flash.

Authors note: I am very sorry to tell you that my story is coming to an end. I'm so sorry!  
Well. . . I MAY write a sequel if i ever think up of some damn thing. Thanks for all who supported! sniff. . . I can't believe i wrote this in less than 5 days. . . I REALLY DO SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I HATE MYSELF!!!!:(

also please read my other stories:

The skipping Persona

the autumn bicycle.

And to also Kaname-Aido-Zero Lover, arya21, Yuki's-lil-sis, 95Elizabeth, PwePwe, smalltaz, JC-zala, Nils, claireponcherii, zombieslayer, Thanks very much for reviewing!!! and also to all the other beautiul or handsome readers out there. COUGH

pinoy ako.

pinoy tayo. 


	14. i'm back!

Authors note: Um, if you don't like my story just please tell me and i will stop it right now cos i am crazy i told you i hate it when i make people unhappy. So just please tell me if my story SUCKS. thanks! please review.

and also. . . sad to say. . . THIS IS THE 2ND TO THE LAST LAST CHAP!!!WAAAH! MORE NOTES AT THE END.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

I saw the Ice queen/princess/WHATEVER!!! sleeping.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, her eyes burstind with anger.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU DO YOU KNOW THAT IT'S BEEN FIVE HOURS MIKAN WILL FREAKING DIE DAMN IT YOU BAKA!!!!" hotaru got out her (new) Baka bazooka

(sudden) Flashback

"Oi! how the heck did Persona die?! What the--?!" I shouted at them.

Unfortunately, Ruka was asleep. And Hotaru was in her nightgown, about to sleep too.

"You're going to pay for this, BAKA!!!" She ran and fired me with her Baka bazooka. WHEN DID SHE INVENT THAT?! THE HECK.

end of flashback

Oh. . .so that's when she invented that. . . while i was gone.

She shot me millions of bullets.

"ow! ouch! damn it!" I dodged.

"Why were you gone for so long?!" Hotaru demanded.

"Kokoro busted my ring!" I shouted.

She frowned. "damn him. Anyway come on, she's having a hard time already!!!"

We ran towards the hospital.

I busted the door open.

"MIKAN!!!

"N-Natsume?" Mikan murmured.

"How are you, baka?" Hotaru asked.

"F-fine. . ." Mikan smiled.

this idiot's in great danger but she still manages to smile??

"Natsume, i thought that's why you like Mi---" Kokoro said, but i burned his hair.

Can't this Baka ever keep his mouth shut??

"AAAAAAH!!!" Kokoro shouted and ran off to get some water.

"Natsume! that wasn't very nice." Mikan frowned.

Hotaru just shook her head and said, "baka."

"Anyway you got the orbs?" Anna asked.

"Got it here." I took them out.

"How do they worked?" Ruka questioned.

"I don't know just keep them close and they'll glow?" I was not really sure. . .

"dummy." Hotaru took the orbs from me, and went to Mikan. Then she suddenly turned around and aimed her Baka gun at all of us.

"Everybody out." She said in a monotone voice.

we all ran for our lives towards the door.

"So, Natsume, what was the future like?" Ruka asked.

"Wel--" I was interrupted.

"You're so lucky to get to the future!"

"Yeah seeing everyone all so grownup!"

"What was i like?"

"Um, one at a time, guys." I said.

"So??" they all urged.

"Well it all start--"

"BAKA DON'T TELL ANYTHING TO THEM! IT MIGHT CHANGE THE FUTURE!!!" Hotaru suddenly burst open the door.

"why are you here? is mikan ok?" I asked.

"she's dead." hotaru said.

"WHAT?!"

"Got you. she's ok now. she's only sleeping." Hotaru smiled. 


	15. I love you BAKA!

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

SAD TO SAY THIS IS MY LAST CHAP!!!

I CANT HELP IT. . . (EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN)

tHANKS TO ALL WHO SUPPORTED!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!

PLEASE ALSO READ: the skipping persona, the autumn bicycle, and switcheroo (soon. . .)!!!

I LOVE U ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ARIGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS THANKS 1000000000000000000000X.

--

i went inside Mikan's room. i looked at her face.

Why is it so pale?

"Did you use the orbs on her?" I asked Hotaru.

"yep." hotaru looked away.

"who did this to her, anyway?" I muttered.

Then it came back to me. Persona!

"it's Persona." Hotaru frowned.

Damn it i really have to kill that guy. . .

"I'll be back" I said to Hotaru as i ran towards the door.

"as predicted. . . " hotaru sighed.

I ran towards the staff room, and busted the door open.

Jinno looked at me and frowned.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?! you are not allowed here!" Jinno-sensei shouted while his dear frog on his shoulder let out a croak.

"Urusai, Baka." I growled at him.

"NATSUME! you just earned a 3 second-punishment!" Jinno readied his oh-so electrifying wand or stick.

"URUSAI, BAKA!! WHERE"S PERSONA?!" i screamed, while the teachers were taken aback.

"If you don't damn tell me i'll burn this academy to freaking ashes!!!" i continued.

"Natsume-kun, calm down. . . I think he's in the dangerous abilities class room." That gay Narumi said.

I ran to our room and opened the door quickly, but it was locked.

i thumped on the door.

"OPEN IT PERSONA I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE DAMN IT!!!"

Then the door opened and revealed. . .

"Onii-Chan?" You-Chan asked. "Persona's here. we're having a class. . .why?"

"Let me in. . .i need to speak to him." I said.

"O-ok. . ." you-Chan went inside and i followed him.

Persona looked at me and smiled. "I guess you're here becuase of your little Kitten, right?" he teased.

"Baka." i muttered. "Everyone, go out." I said to the little girls and boys. . . classmates of Youichi.

"Onii-Chan is something the matter?" You-Chan asked.

I closed my eyes, preparing for the oh-so many detentions or even suspensions after this event.

"just go, YouChi." I muttered. he walked away and I looked at persona.

"Oh, why are you cutting my class, natsume?" he said in a teasing voice.

"Damn it Persona what did you do to her?!" I shouted at him.

"you really care for her, don't you?!" Persona smirked.

Author: I won't spare you with any details of this crap boring part of the fight. . . I'll just tell you what happens after the fight. . . but please tell me if ya wanna details i'll message 'em to you. . .

Then suddenly the Class B heard an ear-rattling explosion.

"w-what's hapening?!" Sumire asked.

Ruka's eyes widened. "Natsume!"

The entire class looked at him and he sweatdropped. (gee, he's just like. . . Shinji. so much sweat! wahahah)

Ruka ran towards the door and the entire class B followed.

They found me lying down on the corridor with a few scratches bleeding and unconscious.

"Natsume!" Ruka gasped and ran towards me.

"natsume-sama!!!" cried all of my fan girls. dirtbags.

Hotaru just smiled and shook her head. "so Persona's gone. I knew this would happen. . . "

"Hotaru what did you say?" yuu looked at her.

"oh, nothing. I'm just going to check on Mikan. . ." she walked away.

hours later. . .

I woke up to see. . .

"What the heck's a rabbit doing here?!" I shouted and sat up which caused the rabbit to jump to Ruka's arms. (who apparently was standing beside my bed.

"Oh, sorry Natsume. He just got away." ruka smiled.

"Where's Mikan?" I asked.

Ruka looked at me. "She's on the other room, awake. She was asking about YOu, and was very angry because of what you did."

"Why?!" I shouted.

"She told me it's no big deal Persona hurt her. And also jinno-sensei you'll have detention for the rest of the year." Ruka laughed.

"Oh, so she wants to die more than to live, huh? Polka dots. . . such a Baka. I'm going over." I stood up.

"Natsume! you're still hurt! you should need more rest!" Ruka said.

"No way. I'm fine now, leave me alone." I demanded.

"O-ok." ruka followed me nervously.

I turned around and quickly said, "thanks." Then i went inside Mikan's room. (HOSPITAL room)

"Natsume! why did you kill Persona?! Now you'll spend all day in detention just because of me and making me feel guilty blah blah" Mikan shouted.

"Urusai, Baka. Polka dots." I muttered.

"Natsume no hentaiii!!!' she screamed and out of nowhere got out a piano and threw it towards my direction.

I dodged the freaking piano.

"I need to go to the classroom. Nogi." Hotaru gave him an I-will-sell-your-pictures-with-piyo-if-you-wont-follow look.

I watched them as they went out the door then i went to Mikan's bed.

"Polka dots. . ." i murmured.

"Natsume you're such a pervert." she stuck her tongue at me.

"M-Mikan. . ." I muttered.

I want to stop.

NOW.

if i confess to her, what if she rejects me?

but wait, isn't she my wife after all in the future?

Better go on. . .

mikan looked at me, shocked, because I called her by name again.

"are you sick?" she raised an eyebrow.

WHAT AN IDIOT.

"no." I sighed.

"So what do you want?!" Mikan smiled.

"nothing" Then i started to walk away when a bullet out of a baka gun hit me.

"you can't get without telling her." Hotaru whispered behind the door.

"damn it. . . " I rubbed my head.

"Natsume? are you Ok?" Mikan asked.

"fine." I murmured to Hotaru, who was getting her camera ready. I thought she only blackmailed Ruka??

"mikan. . ." I said her name for the 2nd time.

"huh?" she blinked.

I guess i just can say it in words. . .so i hugged her.

"wha--? N-Natsume-kun. . ." Mikan blushed 100 shades of red.

"Mikan I. . ." I stuttered. I looked Hotaru (eho was behind the door) and she was holding a sign, 'just tell her you love her!!!'

"i love y---"

i Baka/i

Author: wahahaha i didn't want the ending to be mushy sooo. . . please dont get mad at me! ive got a million things to say i just cant say it right now. . . JUST THANKS 1000000X!!! labyu all. . . NxM forever! and if you want a sequel please just review i might think of something even though my ideas are not yet present really at this moment. . .

guess that's it. . . please read my other stories, the skipping persona , the autumn bicycle and the soon-to-be-coming switcheroo!!! thanks! bye! Ciao! Arrividerci . . . 


End file.
